


Take A Picture

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Romance, doubts, is it love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: Logan has to decide whether he believes Lydecker or his own heart.





	Take A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lydecker whispered through Cale's mind.

 

**You may think you know what he is.**

 

A young boy stood, his eyes dead, blood dripping down his face. One stream from his left temple, two from the corners of his mouth. A splatter of blood splashed against his gray shirt and spread onto part of his smooth neck.

 

**But you don't. They were designed to kill. He was designed to kill.**

 

A man lay on moss-covered rocks, his body broken and bruised, blood spread through his shirt from several different wounds. His hands had been bent back, breaking the wrists. Where the man's gray sweat suit gaped, the same one the child wore, were masses of bruises. The throat was smashed.

 

**They just need a trigger. A small trigger to set them off. They all have them. They are all killers.**

 

New picture, same boy, this time you could see a lot more of his torso. His shirt was covered in blood.

 

Logan threw down the pictures, closing the dossier; he turned and started looking for more on the hover drone. Two hours later, frustrated, he gave up. Pushing his chair away from the station, he went into the kitchen. Pulling out a pan, he got ready to make his dinner. All through the prep and cooking all he could think about was Zack.

 

_Ben was a killer. He fractured after being out of the center for a time. They were genetically engineered, and not all the bugs were worked out? What if that happened to Zack... or Max? They were fine; they managed to escape the Pulse. This wouldn't happen to them...it couldn't. They survived._

 

Logan straightened his collar and looked up at Max. "What happens if the guy gets in your way?"

 

"I'll kill him." Max replied and turned to open the door. She turned back, smiling, "Later." And walked out the door.

 

Logan sat still in his chair, outside the night was still and a moist breeze blew in. Shrugging, he turned and headed over to the window. Closing it, he closed out the night.

 

Logan sat in the dark. _All this was paid for with blood money. I have to do something. I can't let Gilbert Nash get away with it. He is going to pay for killing my Uncle Jonas._ A noise behind him caused Logan to turn. Aiming his gun at the direction the noise came from, Zack walked out of the darkness. A slim manila folder slid from his hands to spill on the floor, the bright colors in the photographs looked lurid against the beige carpet. Zack walked over and knelt in front of the man he loved.

 

"Why do you have those?" Logan turned his head away, "Lo, why do you have those?"

 

"Lydecker wanted to talk to Eyes Only. He wanted to convince me that..."

 

"That we are killers. That we could be like Ben. That we are all weapons with hair triggers." Zack laid his head on Logan's lap. "We are. If he ever hurt you... if anyone ever tried... What we did to that man, to that `rabbit' would be gentle in comparison. I'm not sure what love is... but I think I... love you. Yes, we could be like Ben but Ben was an anomaly and we hope one that is very rare. I can understand if you don't want me here." Zack stood up.

 

"Stay."

 

"Thank you." Walking behind Logan, he pushed Logan over to the couch and helped him onto the couch. Folding the chair, he placed it behind the couch. Picking up the file he placed it on a counter. Grabbing his bag that he left by the door, he strolled over.

 

Leaning over the back, he kissed his lover. Hopping over the back of the couch he wrapped one arm around Logan and pulled him closer, with the other he pulled out a package of Swiss cake rolls. "These things never go bad but I got a chance to get these and thought..."

 

"Thanks Zack," Pulling himself until he was lying on Zack, they went over the goodies of Zack's bag. _You're wrong Lydecker. They were just kids._


End file.
